Time Turner
by Rae-Ophira
Summary: Not exactly sure how this will turn out yet...
1. Default Chapter

A little old man sat hunched over on the side of a busy street fumbling with some sort of clock, muttering various words that sounded a lot like gibberish. He was seated on a cement bench, wearing very worn out clothing. Someone walked by him and tossed him a coin. He looked at it still muttering something and bit into it. He made an approved sort of groan and opened his clock sort of contraption attaching it and fumbling with some elastics. After which, he began laughing in glee and coughing a lot as well. He coughed some more. and more. and more. Sadly no one was paying any attention to him. They were talking on cell phones or checking their watches and were paying no attention to anyone but themselves.  
A young girl, merely fourteen was walking very quickly trying to avoid bumping into anyone.  
She glanced at her watch while running, "Okay only five more minutes to get into the building, get into the escalator and proceed to my piano lesson."  
When she glanced up from her watch she saw the bench with the old man, and being so close she had no time to stop from running and smashed her knee right into the side of the bench.  
Sadly at the moment of the impact, as she was caught off guard all of her possessions, namely her piano bag which was opened and all of her piano music and a pencil were tossed onto the ground.  
A few people casually turned their heads to see what was happening but as nothing really important had occurred they glanced back to their previous engagements and took no more notice.  
The old man was also quite caught up in himself. He was coughing more severally now and knocked the clock onto the ground.  
The young girl glanced up and caught the most shocking vision of her life. The man was laughing, and as he laughed he materialized into tiny bits. and evaporated? He had disappeared, he was gone! She looked around to see if any else had noticed. No, only she had witnessed this spectacular event. Not quite sure of what to do, the girl picked up her belongings and then saw the clocklike device. It was the oddest clock she had ever seen. Gold trimmed and still ticking! As she picked it up, it suddenly began to screech! Everyone was looking at her angrily and covering their ears.  
"Sorry! It's the clock, I'll try to fix it." She sat on the bench and bent down. The people who had been covering their ears were now walking on ignoring the awful sound. No one seemed to notice her again. So she picked up the clock and began to turn the hands backward, hopefully the alarm would turn off.  
Her surroundings began to change. They were at first a blur, like she had spun around in circles and then things began to focus.  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She murmured in amazement looking around at her surroundings.  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around with fright clutching to the tiny object she held in her fragile hands. She was squeezing it so hard her knuckles were beginning to turn white.  
The scenery everything around her was different. She was clearly still outside. Grassy fields surrounding her and a forest to her left. In fact she could also see some enormous snowy mountains to her right. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was she so focused and dreamy, that she was imagining this image right now. Her mother, a physcologist would always tell her things like, "The mind is an amazing thing. You can picture anything you want." Maybe this is all in my head, maybe right now I'm still on the street. Sitting on the bench, late for my piano lesson. She felt around her for the bench or something solid, but all she felt was the grassy field and the wind flowing through her hair. She looked up slightly and the sun shone brightly in her eyes making her gasp. "My imagination has never been so accurate and lifelike before." She murmured to herself. "This has to be real. But then how did I get here...? Maybe I fell asleep and, and mom drove us to... a field, forest and mountains?" That was clearly an absured idea. "Well whatever has happened to me I can't just wait here alone." The wind brushed back into her face. "Hello anyone? Mom! Dad? Thomas? Anyone?"

"I HATE BEING ALONE!" She screamed into the wind, hearing her voice carry away. She laughed at the irony of this whole situation. Just a few minutes ago she had been wishing to be free and away from everything. School, homework, piano lessons. She hadn't practiced at all for piano. She even recalled her words, "I wish I could just get away from everything!" She paused thinking, "Was this a mini vacation?"

"I always seem to be confused, I'm always asking questions. Why don't I ever know anything? That would make things a lot easier. If someone could just tell me something. Maybe keep me company." She snivelled into her dark blue sweater. And felt very chilled.

"This isn't Toronto. Toronto's humid and wet. Maybe I'm in Alberta, grassy fields, mountains... cold and dry... Maybe mom took Thomas and I to visit our relatives. In the middle of a week with school and her job though? What if there was a family emergency? Did grandpa die?" She murmured beginning to run. Just run anywhere. If she kept running, maybe she would end up somewhere. Like... WAIT!

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her hands. "Where is that clock?" Her voice raised higher. "Did I leave it behind?" She ran back, looking through the grass. The tall golden, green grass.

"CRAP!" She screamed. "I've just lost the only SLIGHTLY familiar thing I have with me!" She began to cry tearfully searching around in circles where she thought she had been standing.

"Crack!" She daintily raised her foot, dreading what had just happened.

"&$!" She screamed into the wind shaking with rage. She lifted delicately the broken ornament, bent down and grabbed a few rubber bands which had snapped off. She also noticed her piano bag with music and placed everything inside. "I'm tired of this and how long have I been here, 15mins max.?" She lifted up the golden looking thing from her piano bag. "Oh right! Its broken!" But intsead looking at it she noticed it was different. Instead of the usual numbers like 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, etc... there were symbols and there weren't twelve of them either. "There are... 15 of them!" "What the heck is this? What kind of sick joke is that old man playing- WAIT! THE OLD MAN! Where is he? IS he here? Did we go to the same place? No, no, no he left first.. and then I picked up the clock. What symbols where the three hands at? Oh gosh I can't remember. I think it was.." She moved the three hands and closed her eyes tight, waiting to evaporate into tiny bits and then put back together. But nothing happened. Nothing happened at all.

"Because I broke it. But it can be fixed right? I mean he fixed it after all, and then was laughing insanely. Crazy old loon. So how did it look before? The glass is cracked a bit after all... that shouldn't really matter. Oh the rubber bands! I'll have to put them back. Okay, so this one fell off here." She placed the rubber band back in its place. "And this one I think came from here." She placed a blue looking rubber band back. "I hope this stuff holds." She then took a yellow rubber band and placed it back in its rightful place. The clock shook and the rubber bands suddenly morphed into silky perfectly fashioned pieces of metal. She almost dropped it in surprise but didn't.

She then heard something and ducked into the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly a tree near the edge of the forest began to flicker. Voices were coming from it and two men appeared. The were very far off from her and she began to feel very thankful for her dark blonde hair which would at least resemble the golden grass from a distance. She squinted her eyes hoping she would recognise them. One was tall and broad shouldered. "I wonder if he's cute?" She couldn't help think to herself. After all she was 15 years old, and like any average fifteen year old thought about stuff like that blah blah blah... etc...  
He was talking with another man who was short, pudgy with mousey light blonde hair.  
"Fudge you imbicile, I don't understand how you can make such a stupid mistake! We were supposed to go to Ferard, the famous wizard POI station and you said field or some nonsense like that!"

"What are they crazy? Wizard? Is this some kind of joke?" She whispered in amazement.

The short man puffed up like a bird, and spat all over while talking, he was clearly very angry. "PAPAPPAPA!" He spat making the other man take a step back disgusted. "My assistent, you will NOT last long with that anger. I shall throw you in the POI station for your ignorance. Be gone!"  
"Fine, you know what I quit. But since I am a good person I'll take you to the POI station, because without my help with the speeches, advertizing, doing your laundry for Merlin's sake! You would be dead! Its pathetic, I can't believe you plan on being Minister of Magic!"

"Wait, Harry Potter! This is all from Harry Potter? Am I in the wizarding world? Oh that would be so cool!"

"Ready to leave Fudge?" The taller man said.

"Oh crap they're going to leave? I know they might be crazy physco killers but I'd rather take my chance with them then be left alone here!" She said in her mind.

"WAIT!" She screamed jumping up from the grass. "Wait for me!"

"Wha-?" The taller man exclaimed as the young girl went running up to them.

"Hi I'm Alana." She waved cheerfully shaking their hands as they looked at her with awe. Her hazel-green eyes sparkled as she looked at them. She wasn't ever this happy to meet two strangers.

"H-hi I'm uh... I'm umm..." The assistant to Fudge was dumbfounded. Fudge smiled stupidly, "Hello young girl, pleasent day for a walk in the fields eh? You leave near here?" The assistant looked at Fudge and then sighed. "No one lives here, this area is abandoned to play Quidditch sometimes- wait are you are you a- "Wizard? No I'm not." She answered happily. "But can we please get out of here?"

"Sure," The assistant shrugged. Grab on to my hand. They all held hands and touched the tree or key port thingy and were in a very large room with beautiful warm oranges and reds and looked like a palace.

"Where are we?" Alana marveled at the scenery.

"We're in POI, Protection of Innocents station in Ferard."

"Oh. Right." She looked confused and blushed.

"Well assistant Edmund. I must be getting on with buisness."

"Right, about quiting." He sighed. "I don't want to quit, I'm sorry, I'll arrange a meeting with you but first I must take care of this young woman."

Alana blushed. "Do you have a phone anywhere? I desperately need to call my mother."

"A phone? So you're a muggle then." He said seriously.

"I guess. Wait, what's the date?" She worried to heself that maybe a couple hours had gone by and her mother would be so worried.

"March 28th 1945." (Whatever the year after the chamber of secrets was.)

"What? I think you're mistaken. Its 2005 of march 28th." She looked at him and he looked very confused.

Alana began to cry. Nothing was right at all. He hugged her. "There there, everything's going to be all right. IF you live in the year 2005 I'm sure we can find a way to get you back. Just tell me, how did you get here? Was there some sort of clock necklass or something like that?"

"No, just this clock." She gave it to him from her bag. And he looked at it with amazement. "Well, I've never seen this before. Actually if you don't mind, I can take you to the court where I'm sure someone will recognise or know something to do about it. She nodded reluctantly. She did want to go home really badly but she was also very exhausted.

He teleported them both to a huge room with platforms and many rows of seats filled to the brim with people. People chatting and talking very loudly. Alana covered her ears in complaint. Like a judge, there was someone sitting in a large seat, looking at Alana angrily. Apparently they had disturbed a very important meeting. She reached for her clock from him but he whispered to her. "Don't worry." "I want it!" She commanded. "Give it!" She realized she sounded very childish, but no one else seemed to be watching them anyway.

She grabbed the clock from his hands, but he held on to it tighter. "Let go!" She yelled.


End file.
